


Them bones

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is a cannibal and Hannibal is..intrigued.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Them bones

”You have no right to judge me,” said Will Graham sternly.

”No. I am only here to help you,” said Lecter. ”You did cook and eat your friend.”

”He was dead. I had to live.”

”Yes,” said Lecter. ”He died and you ate him.”

”I didn’t want to eat him.”

”We all do what we have to in order to survive,” said Lecter, his eyes warm and brown.

”I dream of him and how he tasted. Before and after death.”

”He was transformed from something you relished for pleasure into something you had to consume in order to live.”

”I loved Matthew with all my heart.”

”Was his heart tasty?”

”Chewy,” said Will bitterly.

”It was what he would have wanted to do for you if he had to die,” Lecter said.

”People will never accept me as one of them again.”

”You have become an island then. ”

”Well..Alana did care and reached out for me.”

”Dear Alana. I must thank her for leading you to me.”

”Why?”

”I can help you accept what you have done.”

”I don’t want to..I seek no forgiveness.”

”Yet you need it.”

Will fell silent.

*

It had been all over the news when he was resuced from the plane. Even more so when he spoke of what he had done to Matthew’s remains.

Freddie Lounds was on his case, but he did not speak to her.

*

”I loved him,” Will said. ”We were going to be married.”

”I am sorr,.” said Lecter.

”I miss him like I never missed anyone before.”

”He is always part of you now.”

Will chuckled.

”I would rahther have him alive.”

”But you cannot. You must accept things as they are.”

”Yes.”

*

”I dreamt of him” Will said.

”Only to be expected,” Hannibal said.

”I only saw his bones. Clean and white.”

”Beautiful.”

”Yes. ”

”You are his keeper now, the teller of his tale.”

”I am. I will love again.”

”I know.”

”Would you like dinner?”

”Non-human meat.”

”Quite”

”I will.”

*

They had dinner in silence but Will knew the taste. It wasn’t human. It was prepared with love.

He kissed his host later and the taste was rich and exotic.

*

They went to bed and Will let himself be tasted, and Hannibal drank deeply from his essence.


End file.
